dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Turtle
|manga debut = "Sea Monkeys" |anime debut = "The Emperor's Quest" |movie debut = Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies |Race= Turtle |Date of birth=237 Before Age |Date of death=May 8, Age 774 Age 779 |Address=NBI 8250012 B. |FamConnect=Son |Counterparts=Future Turtle }} is Master Roshi's friend and long-time companion. The good-natured, lovable turtle lives in Kame House with the elderly hermit. Appearance Personality His personality is strict and virtuous, exactly the opposite of Master Roshi's, and so he often acts as Roshi's chaperon.Daizenshuu 7, 1997 As well as being kind-hearted, he also has a sense of gratitude as he brought Master Roshi to Goku and Bulma with intention in rewarding them (specifically and mainly Goku) as a thank you for returning him to the sea. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot during the game's first Sub Story, Turtle is shown to resort to stealing Master Roshi's Dirty Magazine and burying it to force Master Roshi to control his sinful desires. However, Master Roshi enlists Goku to find Turtle and get the magazine back. Goku finds out Turtle is behind Kame House from Bulma and asks him about the magazine. Turtle reveals he hid it and doesn't plan on telling Goku where it is as he is doing it for Master Roshi's own good. However, he slips up by saying it is in the ground where it should be revealing to Goku that he buried it. Goku searches around outside Kame House and finds it buried near a palm tree on the side of Kame House and digs up the Key Item Girly Book which he returns to a grateful Master Roshi who notes he was right to take Goku on as his student and says that he's counting on him the next time Turtle tries to hide it again indicating it is likely he's pulled similar stunts in the past in the hope it will force Master Roshi to live a more virtuously. Biography Background He used to be just an ordinary loggerhead turtle, but became able to speak after living over many centuries with Master Roshi. ''Dragon Ball'' Emperor Pilaf Saga After a year of being lost while picking mushrooms (in the Funimation dub this was changed to him getting in a race with a hare as a reference to the classic table "The Tortoise and the Hare" presumably in reference to Goku's habit of mistakingly calling Turtle a Tortoise), Turtle ended up in Skull Valley one morning where he met Goku and was almost mistaken for a rock. After Bulma gave him some sea water, Goku decided to take Turtle 100 miles on his back to return him to the sea. On the way he was going to be eaten by a Bear Thief, but Goku defeated him very easily and continued on their way. When he got brought back, he went back to Kame House to get his owner, Master Roshi who rewarded Goku with the Flying Nimbus and Bulma with the three star Dragon Ball. Turtle saw Goku again when he came with Chi-Chi to retrieve the Bansho Fan from Roshi, but Turtle reminded Roshi that he accidentally threw it out and Roshi had to go and put the flames out himself. While Roshi trained Goku and Krillin, Turtle went on vacation. Red Ribbon Army Saga When Turtle returned from his vacation, Goku and Bulma were at Kame House awaiting a submarine that Krillin and Launch were currently using. Turtle was reunited with his lost son when Goku was catching fish during his wait. Shortly after Goku, Bulma and Krillin left, Captain Dark and his men arrived to try to take over the island. Turtle helps defeat them by making Launch sneeze and turn into her bad form, allowing her to defeat a muscular soldier who was going to shoot her. When Goku, Bulma and Krillin return, Launch's bad form steals the diamond they brought from the Pirate Cave and leaves the island. Soon, General Blue manages to make it on the island and ties everybody up, including Turtle, with magic ropes. Launch's good form comes back and saves the day when she releases Goku and he gets rid of the bomb. Turtle later joins everybody else when they attempt to help Goku fight off the Red Ribbon Army. When the gang gets to the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters, the army was already defeated by Goku. Later, Turtle attends the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament with Launch, Puar, Oolong and Bulma. King Piccolo Saga Turtle is seen with Oolong and Puar as Bulma places Chiaotzu and Master Roshi's corpses in freezing capsules just as she did with Krillin. Piccolo Jr. Saga When Goku and Chi-Chi visit Kame House to find info about the Bansho Fan, Turtle reads for them how on to make it in an old fantasy book written by Master Roshi. When reading, Turtle is seen wearing glasses. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Saiyan Saga Turtle is seen at Kame House with Bulma, Krillin and Master Roshi when Goku arrives with Gohan. Little Gohan is seen riding on him happily, and witnesses Raditz inform Goku of his past and who he really is, and kidnaps Gohan, but is later defeated by Piccolo and Goku teaming up. A year later, he is seen with everybody else watching the fight against the Saiyans on television. Frieza Saga In the anime, Turtle celebrates his 1,000th birthday at Kame House with Roshi, Krillin, Maron, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Ox-King, Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong. Cell Saga Turtle defends Maron from two males who arrived at Roshi's Island and tried to take advantage of her. Turtle beats both of them up using martial arts. Maron tries to thank him by kissing him but Turtle hides his head in his shell because he doesn't want to be distrusting to Krillin. However, this upsets Maron and she leaves the island, much to Turtle's shock. Majin Buu Saga Turtle is seen at Kame House with Master Roshi when Gohan tells Krillin about the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. It is likely that Turtle was killed when Kid Buu blew up the Earth, but was revived when Dende wished for everyone on Earth to be revived by Porunga. Near the end of the Buu Saga, Turtle appears at Bulma's party. ''Dragon Ball Super'' God of Destruction Beerus Saga Turtle goes to Bulma's birthday which is on a huge cruise liner. "Future" Trunks Saga When Master Roshi teaches Goku the Evil Containment Wave, the Saiyan practices the technique on Turtle, and uses it successfully after several tries. Universe Survival Saga ''Dragon Ball GT'' Shadow Dragon Saga Turtle is one of the few characters that Goku bids farewell to after departing with Shenron. Film Appearances ''Curse of the Blood Rubies'' Turtle makes a brief appearance at Kame House when Goku and his friends arrive to visit Master Roshi. ''Mystical Adventure'' Turtle accompanies Master Roshi, Goku and Krillin on their visit to Mifan so that they can take part in a Martial Arts Tournament. ''The Path to Power'' While Oolong is driving, he narrowly avoids running over Turtle while crossing the road. Turtle explains to Goku and Bulma that while he was on a trip to gather mushrooms he got lost a year ago. He asks them if they can help him return to the sea and they do so. He asks them to wait for him as he goes to fetch their reward and returns the next morning with Master Roshi. He is later caught up in the troubles with the Red Ribbon Army until Goku puts an end to them. ''Dead Zone'' Turtle appears briefly at Kame House when Goku heads there to retrieve the Dragon Radar from Bulma. ''The World's Strongest'' When the Bio-Man arrive at Kame House in search of Master Roshi, Turtle is the one to greet them. Other Dragon Ball Stories ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Two years after Kid Buu's defeat, Turtle is attending Mr. Satan's banquet at his newly made hotel for defeating Buu along Master Roshi and co. On the way to the banquet, Goku gets Turtle's name wrong, saying "Urigome" rather than "Umigame". At the banquet, the celebration is then crashed by a brother duo, Abo and Cado, whom are after Vegeta's brother, Tarble. The brothers are challenged by Goten and Trunks but they fail in defeating them. The brothers, merged as Aka, unleash a technique that destroyed the hotel. Aka is then defeated by Goku with a Kamehameha. After this encounter, they continue their feast. ''Kakarot ;Saiyan Saga Episode 1 In Kakarot, Turtle appears as one of several supporting characters that appear as NPCs. During Saiyan Saga Episode 1, when Goku takes Gohan to Kame House to introduce him to Master Roshi, Krillin, Bulma, and Turtle, Goku greets Turtle but retains his habit of calling him Tortoise causing Turtle to correct him. Turtle is acting oddly and suddenly Master Roshi shouts in anger, causing Turtle to leave abruptly. Master Roshi appears and realizes Turtle fled and tells Goku that Turtle stole his book. This triggers the game's first Sub Story "Master Roshi's Prized Possession". ;Sub Story - Master Roshi's Prized Possession Goku asks what kind of book it is and Master Roshi calls it a "Swimsuit Collection". Goku thinks to himself the perverted old hermit hasn't changed and goes to find Turtle so he can get Master Roshi's book back for him. He asks Bulma who tells him that she saw Turtle go behind Kame House. Goku finds Turtle and asks him about the book. Turtle claims he did it for Master Roshi's own good as he needs to learn self control and refuses to tell Goku where he hid it. However, he slips up when he says it's in the ground where it belongs revealing to Goku that he buried it. Goku searches around outside Kame House and finds where he buried the Girly Book and returns it to Master Roshi who is pleased to have his magazine back. He notes he was right to take Goku on as a student and says he is counting on him to find it again if Turtle tries hiding it again. This ends the first Sub Story. ;Post Saiyan Saga Episode 2 After Goku's death while fighting Raditz alongside Piccolo, Turtle appears at Blake Bog. It is implied that he got lost again and ended up at Blake Bog in the Central Plains Area during the period that the Z Warriors were training to confront the Saiyans. However, eventually he apparently manages to find his way back to Kame House without assistance indicating he's gotten better at finding his way back to the sea on his own. ;Frieza Saga Episode 1: Sub Story Tough Break for Turtle During Frieza Saga Episode 1 before Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma leave for Planet Namek, Gohan can find Turtle inside Kame House. Speaking to him will trigger the Sub Story "Tough Break for Turtle". Gohan notices Turtle looks troubled and asks what's bothering him. Turtle reveals he noticed that Master Roshi's refrigerator is low on food. Gohan offers to help him restock the refrigerator and Turtle tells him what they need. He notes one of the items they need is a special type of Tomato which one can only get from a farm located in Southwest Mountains Area which happens to be down the road from Goku's House on the riverside opposite of Diablo Desert. Gohan goes to collect the Tomato and other ingredients. Once he acquires all of them he returns to Kame House. Turtle is relieved that they have managed to restock the refrigerator. However Master Roshi comes in and asks what they were doing and Gohan tells him about restocking the refrigerator. Master Roshi decides to celebrate Gohan's visit and helpfulness by holding a party. After the party, Gohan and Turtle lament the food they collected is gone and their back to square one. However Roshi tells them not to worry as he will go grocery shopping to restock the refrigerator. This puts Turtle's mind at ease and he thanks Gohan for his help. Completing this Sub Story rewards the player with Turtle's Soul Emblem and unlocks his Z Encyclopedia entry in the Characters section. Power Turtle is just a giant turtle. He possesses little martial art skills, ki abilities or anything unnatural traits. Turtle's power level is 0.001 early in Dragon Ball Z, as revealed when Bulma tests Raditz's scouter in the Vegeta Saga. This is most likely a joke, as in a later filler episode, Turtle easily fends off a pair of young men to protect Maron using Toshio's Turtle Style. On a similar note, he used a move similar to Rapid Movement to stand in front of Maron against the aforementioned two men before beating them up. Appearances in other media Live-action Movie Turtle appears in the 1990 Korean adaption, Dragon Ball: Ssawora Son Goku, Igyeora Son Goku. He is not played by an actor but instead a puppet with a voice actor. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball: Dragon Daihikyou'' *''Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo'' *''Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu'' *''Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan'' *''Dragon Ball Z Arcade'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball RPG: Shōnen-hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Daisuke Gōri † (most media), Takahiro Fujimoto (DB Kai, DBS) *English: **Harmony Gold dub: Dan Woren **Ocean Group dubs: Doug Parker (DB), Scott McNeil (DBZ) **Funimation dub: Christopher R. Sabat (most media), Chris Cason (DBZ Kai) **Blue Water dub: Dave Pettitt **AB Groupe dub: Doug Rand *Latin American Spanish dub: Herman López *French dub: Georges Lycan *German dub: Karin Buchali (DB), Barbara Ratthey (DBZ, DBZ movie 2), Matthias Klages (DB movie 1-3) *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Mario Jorge Montini (DB - 1st voice, DB movies 1-3; VHS dub), Faduli Costa (DB - 2nd voice), César Leitão (DBZ), Sidney Lilla (DB movies 1-4; TV redub), Zeca Rodrigues (DBS) *Polish dub: Maksymilian Bogumił (DBS) *Catalan dub: Josep Maria Portillo *Tagalog dub: Noel Magat Trivia *Goku rescuing Turtle and returning him to the sea is clearly a reference to Urashima Tarō's story (Bulma even makes an in-joke about it). *In the Japanese version, he is called Umigame. An ongoing joke in early Dragon Ball sagas (and in Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!) is for Goku to call him Urigome (lit. "blockhead") by mistake. **In Kakarot, this running gag is altered to Goku mistakenly calling Turtle a Tortoise which also fits with Turtle's explaination for getting lost in the Funimation Dub of Dragon Ball which has him get lost after getting into a race with a hare in reference to the classic table the Tortoise and the Hare, even though Kakarot accurately points out he was found by Goku after he got lost searching for mushrooms like in the original Japanese version. Goku mistakenly calling him Tortoise however makes more sense to a English speaking audience as the Urigome (blockhead) gag only really works in Japanese. **The only way the "Blockhead" (the literal translation of Urigome) gag possibly could work in English is in reference to his species "Loggerhead" Turtle, though it's a bit of a stretch. *At roughly 1000 years of age, Turtle is actually older than Master Roshi himself. **In the episode "Krillin's Proposal" in Dragon Ball Z, Turtle celebrates his 1000th birthday. In the final episode of Dragon Ball GT, Turtle makes a comment that some members of his species can live to be 1000 years old and Krillin remarks "You're not even close to that old." *In the 10th anniversary special, Dragon Ball: The Path to Power, Turtle believes he is a tortoise instead of a sea turtle. He is mistaken since only turtles have flippers, a fact in the special which is pointed out by Bulma. Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Tartaruga es:Umigame Category:Characters Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Animals Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Film characters